A Time Long Before
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: All Lovino wanted to do was relax and replenish his supplies, now he has to save the world from impending doom. He is so going to blame his friends for this for as long as it takes.
1. And so the adventure begins

**Hey guys! Yes… I know I have a problem… I should update everything else, but I mean this is good for now? Anyway this is a collab with Snowflower so yeah! :)**

* * *

Standing in front of a weapons stall in the middle of the town, a man with brown hair, green eyes, tan skin and a long independant curl stood looking over the wares, scowling as he did so.

"Lovi! This man's been to Senamtri too! Remember when we went?" Lovino's scowl deepened as his companion, the ever cheerful Antonio, bounced beside him talking happily with the man that ran the stall, occasionally trying to get him to join into the conversation.

"Yes… I remember. We got banned from the tavern there after you got drunk and caused a huge fight to break out." Lovino replied through gritted teeth.

The man running the shop blinked with wide eyes before he let out a hearty laugh. "You two are a crack up! I'm Gilbert by the way."

That caught Lovino's attention. Gilbert, if this was indeed the same man he was thinking of, then he was the King's brother and head knight, one of the strongest in the known region, next to Lovino that is.

"Like King Ludwig's elder brother?" Antonio asked, wondering the same thing Lovino was.

"The one and only!" Gilbert grinned proudly.

Lovino blinked, the head knight and brother to the king was casually selling weapons? "Why are you out here selling weapons anyway?"

"Hey even knights need to make extra money sometimes! Plus I'm doing this as a recon job, we've been hearing reports of villages being turned to ash and families being brutally murdered." Gilbert told them, lowering his voice so people nearby couldn't hear.

"Why are you telling two strangers this?" Lovino asked.

"Easy! You two are travelers right? Surely you might have seen something in your travels!" Gilbert responded with a grin.

Antonio who had been silently listening to them spoke up, "Oh! We have! The last village we stopped in was attacked! We couldn't see who did it because we were too busy evacuating people and helping those injured!"

"Antonio shut up!" Lovi hissed at his companion.

"I see… can you two possibly come with back to the castle?" Gilbert asked, backing away from the stall he was running.

Lovino was tempted on running with Antonio and hide out someplace far from this town at those words, thinking the worst of the situation.

"You're not in trouble, I just wish to get your stories in the reports." Gilbert added as he saw Lovino tense up.

"Not like we have a choice here," Lovino sighed. "Come on Toni, let's get this over with." he told the other man.

Gilbert smiled, his red eyes shining. "Thank you."

Lovino huffed in response, following the albino man out of the marketplace and toward the large towering castle.

* * *

As they entered the castle grounds the pair saw large groups of soldiers sparring and training, Lovino self-consciously keeping his head down as Gilbert greeted soldiers that passed by them.

"Lord Gilbert." A tall burly man in a tight fitted suited and a long flowy scarf greeted with a bow.

"Ivan! I found travelers that can explain what's been happening lately!" Gilbert exclaimed proudly, gesturing to the pair behind him.

Ivan looked Lovino and Antonio over long and hard before he smiled brightly. "Excellent sir! I'll let Arthur know of this discovery right away."

Gilbert frowned at this. "Why does that nerd have to know?"

Lovino racked his brain in trying to recall who they might be talking about.

"He will be interested, sire." Ivan replied before he bowed and left, making it so Gilbert couldn't coming up with a reply.

"Damn… I was hoping to avoid him today." Gilbert swore before he turned to face Lovino and Antonio.

"Sorry about that! That was Ivan, he's my retainer and personal assistant." Gilbert explained with a nervous laugh.

"Who was he talking about?" Antonio asked.

"And if he's your personal assistant why did he ignore you and blatantly go against your wishes?" Lovino added with a frown.

"He was talking about Arthur Kirkland, the castle's resident mage. He keeps to himself and is always muttering nonsense! I don't get how Lud could keep him around." Gilbert explained bitterly.

Before Antonio or Lovino could reply the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed around them. "I see you're filling our guests with false words again." a voice that seemed to travel around the pair stated.

The pair looked around before a man with short blond hair, thick eyebrows and strange clothes appeared before them. "I am Arthur Kirkland, mage and consultant for his highness." the man said bowing dramatically.

"You're barely a mage." Gilbert muttered, looking away from Arthur, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How dare you! I am the best mage in the region!" Arthur argued, glaring at Gilbert.

"Hi! I'm Antonio! This is Lovi! We're travelers as you can see!" Antonio greeted happily.

"It's Lovino! And as he said we're travelers. That's all. Nothing else." Lovino cut in quickly.

Arthur's eyes grew larger, gaping at the pair. "My word! Antonio and Lovino! Please I ask you for your help!"

"No." Lovino deadpanned the same time Antonio loudly said "Yes!"

"Stupid! We can't go around helping every random person that asks us!" Lovino scolded, hitting his friend in the back of the head.

"Lovi! This is not a random person! This is the king's consultant! We have to do this!" Antonio replied, unphased by Lovino's hits.

"Please! This is of grave importance that could very well help the entire kingdom!" Arthur begged.

"Look I've never seen eyebrows like this. And if his errand can help the kingdom, I ask you to please consider it." Gilbert said, now adding into the begging.

Lovino sighed. "Fine! We'll help. What do we need to do?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need you to travel north and escort the lady Oracle back to the palace, I've communicated with her a few times, she told me about a vision she saw, one I believe involves you two." Arthur told them.

"The lady oracle?! She's protected by four of the strongest men in the country! You can't possibly be thinking of sending these two there? They'll be killed!" Gilbert argued.

"That's why you'll be going with them Sir Gilbert." Arthur said smirking at Gilbert. "I do wish for you three to leave as soon as possible, the sooner the oracle is here, the better."

* * *

Lovino sighed at the thought of escorting someone they didn't even know. To top it all off, they had only just arrived to Lorluxa. He had been hoping for a few days of relaxation and maybe some time with the local ladies, some of which had already asked to see him again. But no, thanks to Antonio he now had to escort some oracle.

Speaking of Antonio, the man was currently riding on a brown horse to his left, riding with a goofy grin while mumbling to himself about saving the world and spending time with his best friend. Gilbert, meanwhile rode on a white steed to Lovino's right, wearing an ever serious expression on his face.

"So, what's the deal with that Arthur guy?" Lovino asked. "He seems to be an annoyance to you."

"Oh, that nerd? He's a nuisance, he fills my brother's head up with falsities and seems to always be hiding something." Gilbert explained with a long drawn out sigh, choosing to focus on his task at hand.

"He seemed kind enough. Plus he's doing this for the kingdom. That's something, right?" Antonio asked kindly, being one to never find ill will in anyone.

"Come on, Toni," Lovino said. "You can't tell me you didn't notice that the air about him was a little off." Lovino had sensed the atmosphere had shifted ever so slightly.

"...No? He seemed so genuine!" Antonio replied not understanding what they were talking about.

No one had a response to this, instead Gilbert chose to change the subject. "Wish that nerd gave us directions to the Oracle's home…. You two wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"From the legends I've heard, she lives deep within the Folaxi forest. Since Arthur said it was to the north of Lorluxa, the only major forest just happens to be Folaxi. Lucky for us there is a town just on the outskirts of the forest, so we can ask around to get any information," Antonio said, proud of his knowledge of the region.

"Right. Next stop Heldori. We'll stick together there and gather all the intel we can about this oracle woman." Gilbert told them.

"This lady better be worth all of this hassle." Lovino muttered under his breath.

"She will be if she can save the kingdom." Gilbert replied stiffly.

They continued riding their horses for a while, Lovino becoming tired and annoyed of the trip already. Antonio was beside him, fully energized and singing a random song while Gilbert on Lovino's other side was ignoring them. Lovino stared at the heavy armor Gilbert wore and couldn't help but wonder if Gilbert was going to be alright like that. It had to be getting hot and uncomfortable by now.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Lovino asked Gilbert.

"We stick close and ask around. The tavern and places like that are good places to start." Gilbert told them.

"Ooh! Let's spend the night in the inn there! I heard Heldori has the best inn in the region! They serve excellent food too! People call the food "to die for!" Antonio chirped beside the other two, grinning happily at them.

"Well that sounds promising. What do you say captain?" Lovino asked, turning to Gilbert, the man having halted his horse, the three now overlooking Heldori.

"The inn is our new target location. We will head there first and foremost before we focus on anywhere else." Gilbert told them.

* * *

"We're here." Gilbert told them as he got off his horse, his companions following suit. Gilbert's shiny silver armor, the one only those in the royal army wore shone like a beacon, nearly blinding Lovino, his white cape that held the royal insignia flew freely behind him.

"Maybe you should take the armor off? At least during the mission." Antonio suggested, wondering if the people in Heldori would react negatively to the head knight of the royal army entering the village freely.

Gilbert frowned at the thought before he remembered what had recently happened to Heldori as the result of his brother's decree. "Very well, give me a few minutes, I will meet up with the two of you inside."

Lovino shrugged to Antonio and dragged him deeper into town, their goal being to look for the inn and rent a room for the three of them.

They wandered about for a small while, desperate to find this inn with food that was rumored to be "to die for", it was their mission, they just felt the inn was the best spot to go for information on the oracle.

"Ugh, I'm not finding it, let's just head back to Gilbert." Lovino groaned as they made it to what felt like their fourth deadend.

"Look! Lovi! It was right in front of us! Come on!" Antonio exclaimed, pointing at the large sign that read: "Inn".

Lovino cursed and sighed. "Let's hope Gilbert has and easier time finding this place than we did."

As the pair entered the inn they found a young man with blond hair, pale skin, and odd violet eyes hidden behind large round glasses, like Lovino he had an odd curl, one that sprouted on the top of his head and drooped in front of his face slightly.

"Hello and welcome! I am Matthew and I am the owner of this fine inn!" the man said in an almost whispery voice.

Lovino frowned slightly. Something seemed off about this man, and his inn that he swore wasn't here before. He shrugged it off at being tired and turned to the entrance, wondering if he could leave Antonio alone long enough to guide Gilbert here.

"Hi! I'm Antonio and this is Lovi! We're travelers but after Sir Gilbert found us we got sent on an important mission for the kingdom!" Antonio introduced.

Lovino gaped before he smacked Antonio in the back of the head. "Stupid! We shouldn't just tell some random innkeep our reasons for coming here!" he scolded before he cleared his throat. "He is right, we are travelers. We came here on our own accord."

"Oh? So why do you have a knight from the kingdom with you?" Matthew asked, peeking behind Lovino.

This caused the man to jolt, turning to see Gilbert standing in the doorway, he wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with black jeans, his armored boots he had on before, with his sword strapped to the side of his belt, much like Lovino did. As Lovino stared the man over he couldn't figure out how he had deduced that he was part of the army.

"Hm? Me? Nah i'm not part of the army. Anyway we need a room and information." Gilbert said cutting straight to the chase.

"I see. I thought you were Sir Gilbert the Bloody, my apologies…." Matthew muttered, cupping his chin in his fingers as he looked away in thought.

"Right, we'll pay whatever it costs for a room and food." Gilbert said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course! The room is 100 gold per night, the food is provided for free, as for the information… that depends on what it is." Matthew told the group, putting his broom up.

"Here." Gilbert said handing the required gold over to the innkeeper, his red eyes focused on the innkeeper with such intensity it caused even Lovino to feel slightly fearful of Gilbert.

To Lovino's surprise however, Matthew ignored the intense stare and simply thanked the group before he led them to a rather large room with two large beds, a separate bathroom, and a table able to fit up to four people.

"This room is nice!" Lovino couldn't help commenting on this. He sat down on one of the beds, finding it to be far better than the inns he and Antonio had resided in before.

"I'm glad you enjoy! I'll come back soon with your meal." Matthew said with a bow as he let the group get situated in their rented room.

* * *

When Matthew returned he was carrying a tray filled with three plates of delicious looking foods. "Dinner time." he said in the same whispery voice that slightly freaked Lovino out.

"Ooh!" Antonio cheered, eagerly sitting at the table.

Matthew smiled and set the plates down, waiting for everyone to sit and eat before he sat at the table beside them.

"Right, innkeep, we're looking for information on the Oracle." Gilbert said first, pointing his fork at Matthew.

Matthew smiled, unphased by the fork in his face. "The lady oracle? What kind of information were you looking for?"

"Any information you can provide." Lovino told him.

"Well she lives with four bodyguards deep in the Folaxi forest on the top of the highest hill there. Her bodyguards never let her be alone and are overly powerful individuals. I'm. afraid that's all I know however." Matthew informed them.

"What about her bodyguards? What are they like?" Lovino asked with a frown.

"Two of them are large mercenaries with heavily armored bodies and legendary weapons. The other two are mages, both powerful in their own ways." Matthew answered.

"Wow thank you Matthew! You have been so helpful and generous!" Antonio stated with a grin.

"And I guess Toni was right, this food was to die for." Lovino added, enjoying his dinner.

"Yeah… thanks." Gilbert joined in, eating his food slower than his friends, his gaze once more focused on Matthew.

* * *

After the meals and after the innkeeper had left, Lovino and Antonio had gone to bed, both with filled stomachs. Gilbert sighed as he looked over at them from the bed he sat on. He couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen. He knew he should go to bed soon, since before bed the trio had agreed to leave at dawn to travel through the forest, but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep.

He stepped onto the attached balcony the room had and looked out at the dimly lit streets. He let out a tired sigh, about ready to head back inside when something caught his eye, a young girl with long blond hair, pale skin and wearing an overly formal white dress staring back at him with large deep blue eyes.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as the girl continued to stare at him.

He turned back to his companions wondering if he should wake them up before he turned back to the girl who, to his surprise and horror had wandered off.

"Crap!" he cursed and woke his friends up, determined to find the child and bring her home.

"Wake up! There's a girl outside wandering around!" he informed them.

"So? Handle it yourself captain." Lovino muttered tiredly, turning away from Gilbert and burrowing deeper into the blankets.

"It's late…" Antonio joined in, going back to snoring.

Gilbert huffed and went back to the balcony, hoping to spot the girl from where he was. "There you… oh gods!" he yelled as the girl walked into the deep forest that bordered Heldori, the Folaxi forest.

"Seriously wake up! The kid just ran into the forest!" He yelled shoving the pair he was traveling with out of their bed, both landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"What's the big idea!" Lovino growled out, glaring at Gilbert.

"There's a child running through the forest. We need to rescue her." Gilbert deadpanned.

Lovino huffed, displeased as to having been woken up so abruptly, right when he was in the middle of dreaming about the lovely ladies from Lorluxa. "Fine. if it'll get you to shut up, you owe us for this."

Gilbert was about to argue that _he_ had bought the room for them but held the words back, all that mattered at the moment was finding the child and bringing her home. "Fine let's go."

* * *

 **And… THAT's Chapter 1! Whoo! So long lol! Anyway as I mentioned Snowflower and I are working on this beautiful piece so have fun, enjoy and please leave reviews!**


	2. Wandering at night

Chapter 2

 _So Last chapter me and Snowflower got a guest review that I would like to address before we get onto the story,_

 _Some of the review will be posted below:_

" _ **Ooc tag please. I know people don't like warnings but they are nice to have."**_

 _First off, this is FANFICTION. Not everything is going to be perfect._

 _Second, if I was ooc anywhere please, tell me where. Don't just say crud like "Ooc tag."_

 _Also if we get another review like that it will be deleted like this one was ^.^_

 _Snow's thoughts: Fauna and I would appreciate constructive criticism, however. But please do so via your fanfic account, so if we have questions or need a further explanation we can receive it. If you are going to give criticism please make it constructive and don't hide behind the anon/guest label._

 _Okay now that that's out of the way, onto the story. AND if I am ooc anywhere I apologize and again let me know._

* * *

Gilbert's red eyes scanned the area, the three of them now deep within the Folaxi forest, trying to find the little girl he had seen run in an hour before.

The forest that engulfed them was dark and mysterious. The only sources of light that they had was the small lantern that they had brought with them and the occasional flicker of lightning bugs. The party careful traversed the forest floor carefully as they made their way deeper into the green leafy ocean.

"Where did she go?" Gilbert huffed.

"Are you sure you even saw a little girl running in here?" Lovino said, wondering if his new companion had lost his mind.

"Yes! She's likely just scared." Gilbert's voice raised as he continued to look around the dark surroundings, hoping to find this girl soon.

"Right…" Lovino responded, obviously not truly believing the knight.

* * *

Just as Lovino was about to turn back there was a sound of footsteps somewhere near them. It was hard to tell where it was coming from because it sounded like it was in every direction.

It was that same moment that Anonio had slipped away in the direction of what he thought was east. He was sure the sound was louder that way. He turned back around briefly and saw Gilbert and Lovino discussing on what they should do next while they faced the opposite direction as to where the chipper male was.

The footsteps seemed to follow him, the sound of someone humming sounded everywhere Antonio went and the man felt his fear grow as the sounds continued to trail him. With the moonlight as his only source of light through this dark forest, where thick trees and other hazards lay, Antonio couldn't help but hope it was Lovino or Gilbert playing tricks on him. Though with a sad thought, he realized neither of them were like that.

He braced himself as he turned slowly, hoping it was indeed nothing, his heart pounding in his chest. He wished he had something to use to defend himself as he expected the worst possible outcome.

He turned…

And screamed.

* * *

Lovino turned as he heard the sound of Antonio screaming and felt his blood run cold as he noticed for the first time that his close friend was no longer with them.

"Crap where the hell is he?!" He cursed, scared that his friend was hurt or worse! He looked all around the area they were in, his breathing becoming erratic.

"Calm down. We'll find him." Gilbert reasoned in a calm, authoritative voice.

Lovino opened his mouth to tell Gilbert that they better find him when the sound of leaves crunching under someone's boots alerted him. The worst part was that sound came from all around them, encircling them.

"See? This is why I hate leaving her alone! She's left alone for a second and brigands come and snatch her up! I blame you for this Ber!" Came a loud voice to the north of them. Gilbert held his lantern up and saw a tall man standing before them, holding a large axe effortlessly.

"Who's there?!" Gilbert questioned, drawing his sword, Lovino looked around, backing away as more people came into focus, beside the tall one with the axe was an even taller male next to him, this one wielding a large lance, on either side of the tall ones were two smaller males, each appeared to be unarmed.

"We simply wish for our sister to be returned to us safely." the one with the lance reasoned.

"Oh please Ber! There's no reasoning with them! Remember the last time? You almost lost your eyesight! Lucy spent days healing you! All these thugs care about is money!" one of the shorter males, the one by the axe-wielder exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"...It's not your fault, Berwald. But Emil's right, these kind of people just can't be reasoned with." the other small male stated softly, reaching to hold the lancer's hand.

The axe wielder swung his large weapon around before he stood in a battle ready position. "These cowards will tell us where she is soon if these wish to live another day." he said before he charged at Lovino and Gilbert.

* * *

Standing before Antonio with large deep blue eyes stood a young girl. In the moonlight Antonio could mistake the girl as an angel, her soft pale features glowing in the light, her long white dress flowing around her, the skirt just barely touching the ground, revealing white shoes and in her long golden hair clipped to her bangs was a hair clip shaped like a silver cross.

"Oh! You must be the girl we set out to find! It is rather dangerous out here, young one! Let's go find sir Gilbert and Lovi and head home!" he finally said, having calm down from his original fear.

The girl blinked, her expression unchanging. She held up a small pale hand, her long sleeves moving with her as she placed it on his chest. " _Betrayal is not far off for you and those close to you. Take heed and be wary always._ " said the girl in strange monotone way, her voice not as high in pitch as Antonio imagined.

As her words hit him however, Antonio paused and stared at the girl. "Wait… are you by chance the oracle's daughter?" he asked.

The girl blinked back at him. "Wh-what?" she asked confusion written clear on her features.

"You speak in a mysterious and ominous way and you dress all formally and ethereal! You must be related to the oracle!" Antonio exclaimed with a grin as he pointed to her.

The girl blinked once more before a soft chuckle emanated from her lips. "I'll let you know if you are right or not when the time comes, for now I believe it's time we met up with your companions?"

"Oh right! I think they're back this way!" Antonio said, leading this odd girl back to where he had come from, back to where his friends no doubt were.

* * *

 _And another chapter is done! Snowflower is still helping with this all the way and it's awesome! Stay tuned for yet another awesome chapter!_


	3. A Shot in the dark (Without the shots)

A gust of cold wind hit his pale skin, and if not for the rush of battle, Gilbert was sure he would had started shivering. The tall man with the axe had chosen him as his opponent as he let out a loud cry before he had swung his heavy two bladed axe down from above him, nearly decapitating him. He acted fast, parrying the attack before it could have caused a devastating blow to him. The sound of metal on metal rang through the quiet area in the forest as his longsword hit the axe's blade. Too caught up in the battle, Gilbert could only hope that Lovino was fairing well against the man with the lance.

"Not bad brigand! But you won't be too lucky a second time!" The man with the axe exclaimed before he got ready to strike again. Gilbert tensed before he got ready as well, the grip on his sword tightening, his body in a battle ready position. His red eyes were glued to his opponent while the man that was against him was grinning eagerly, seemingly excited to be in battle.

* * *

As the sound of battle rang through the forest, Antonio felt anxiety growing inside him. As he listened to the sounds of metal on metal, grunts and groans emitting from the two fighters fighting against each other. Listening to the battle that was so close to where his friends were, was gut wrenching. He began walking fast toward the area, walking faster at every new sound that came from the fight. The young girl that he was with following close behind. As they got to the clearing Antonio let out a gasp, his hands gripping his axe tightly. Right before his very eyes was Lovino getting tossed around by a tall man with a lance, his best friend barely able to dodge or block the repeated strikes. It appeared Gilbert was also fighting though his opponent, a tall spiky-haired man with an axe was about as rough of shape as Lovino. "Stay here! I have to save Lovi!" he commanded, seconds away from rushing out of his spot on the sidelines beside the young girl he was with.

The girl gripped his hand, stopping him from charging out there and led him to a nearby fallen tree, patting it in a way that said, "sit down". Antonio frowned but sat, the odd girl sitting beside him. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

Antonio couldn't help but question the girl's words, fearing the worse for his best friend. His green eyes were focused solely on his friend, watching his fight, knowing full well that Gilbert was fine on his own.

* * *

Gilbert was panting as his battle raged on. He had been mainly parrying and the momentum to counter. His opponent was still grinning at him despite how exhausted he appeared to be. His attacks were less vigorous than they were at first, meaning that his stamina was at its limit. Gilbert could hear the sound of Lovino's battle in the background, and he could only hope that the smaller male was alright.

"...You...won't get another hit in you brigand!" Came the man's tired call as he got ready to attack again, his axe held high.

Gilbert gritted his teeth before he felt a wave of energy wash over him. He stood straighter, his sword in a tight grip. If he was fast enough he could get his attack in before the other man had a chance to strike. He got ready, studying his opponent.

He let out a deep breath. The man against him panting and grinning. He let out one more deep breath before he charged...

…

…

…

…

"And this fight is over with!" It felt like time had halted as a young girl appearing no older than 8 came out of what Gilbert thought was out of nowhere, her long white dress scuffing against the ground, her pale features glowing in the dim moonlight and her expression cross. .

"Sister?! But these brigands kidnapped you and were going to sell you to slavery!" the man with the axe exclaimed, pointing at Gilbert.

The girl sighed. "Did they tell you this? Or did you assume they did, like with that poor farmer I was escorting out of the forest?"

"They were armed! It would have been like when Ber got hurt!" one of the smaller males told her, rushing over to her.

"...Did you even ask why they were here? If they weren't armed it would have been worse! Next time wait for them to state their business!" she sighed before she walked over to Lovino, who was gritting his teeth, glaring at the girl as if she were the reason he was in such bad of shape.

"What the hell do you want bambino?! Because of you… we got caught up in this mess." He growled out, holding his arm that was bloody and dangling limply at his side.

"Lovi! Don't talk to her like that! She's the oracle's daughter!" Antonio scolded rushing over to them from the same spot the girl had appeared from.

"What's he talking about Lucia?" the smallest of the group that had previously been fighting Lovino and Gilbert asked, staring at the girl in question.

In response however, the girl simply shrugged before she held his injured arm.

"Ow! Hey! Cut the crap and get away!" Lovino yelled trying to shove her away.

She ignored him. Lovino let out another hiss, his eyes tightly shut. He was preparing for the worst pain imaginable, but felt his body calm as a wave of warmth hit him from the spot the girl was holding. "W-What?" he asked opening his eyes back up to see that her hands were glowing.

"There. Your arm feels better, right?" she asked while she busied herself brushing dirt off her dress.

"Yeah," Lovino tested his arm out, moving it around so he could see if he could indeed use it. "Who the hell are you?!"

She smiled and put a small slender finger to her lips. "I'll tell you back at my house." she told him before she walked over to the group she seemed to be associated with.

"Well? Should we trust her?" Lovino asked his companions as the group the girl was with started walking off.

"She's related to the oracle and healed you! I think we should!" Antonio answered with a vigorous nod.

"Yeah but those men she is with attacked us. If we choose to follow them, we best stay on our guard, there's no telling what could happen." Gilbert advised.

Lovino nodded, following the knight's lead as the trio cautiously trailed behind the young girl's group.

* * *

 ** _Ah! The sweet taste of happiness. Hey guys, can you guess who the Oracle and her bodyguards are? :p_**

 ** _Anyway lol besides that we'll try and get the next chapter out soon (hopefully)_**


End file.
